To Be Loved
by Crystal-Fey
Summary: Sharpay has lost all hope and is on the brink of insanity, ready to throw life away when a certain boy shows up to catch the fallen angel only he knows. Rated T for mild themes CxS Oneshot


**Oneshot dedicated to my favourite couple, Chadpay.**

**Okay kill me now, but I think they are just perfect for each other - they're so different, it just screams couple! xD**

**Anyway, read and enjoy - drop me a review after, yeah? I might be turning this into a full-fledged fic...  
**

Sharpay Evans had always known that she would go in style.

For sure there would be something glamorous in the way she died. Being found dead in the penthouse of some remarkable European hotel - a glass of wine in her dead, white fingers and an empty pill box - classic. Sharpay Evans wold not go quietly - she would be loud and dramatic in death as she had been in life. Something huge that would be splashed across every single tabloid and paper for months after the tragedy.

Marilyn Monroe, Elvis Presley - _hadn't all great legends gone before their time?_

Her eyes drifted below the railing to stare down at the newly formed crowd spilling through the streets of New York. This was not exactly what she had had in mind. But it was acceptable. A ghostly smile appeared on her painted red lips - it would be her last. Grey- once chocolate brown eyes, blinked dully at their last few glimpses of the world through mascara coated lashes.

She calmly stepped over the railing, drawing a gasp from the onlookers. Her leopard heels clicked dangerously as she stood, tottering upon the edge of the building - the edge of her life. Cold hands gripped the metal forcefully, turning her knuckles white.

She had lived her life - Broadway shows and movies were no longer her interest - those days had passed long ago. The expensive luncheons and gala dinners she had claimed to live for no longer gave her satisfaction. In fact, it had all started to look the same - the same people, same events, same movies.

It was boring. And Sharpay Evans _hated_ boring.

She let go with one hand, provoking another scream from below. There was a moment of panic as the people scurried to bring a stretcher for a poor fan who had found it too much to watch the death of her idol. Sharpay grinned again - the little fools... they look like ants from up here.

She distractedly ran a white manicured nail down the fabric of her silken nightgown. _So high up.._.

The slender blonde cast one last despairing look behind her, faintly wondering what was to happen next. She took one last, deep breath..._I wonder if this will hurt..._

''Evans!''

The voice cut through the tense night air, a note of desperation evident in its tones. Footsteps running up from behind...

Sharpay's eyes slammed open and her heart - which surprisingly until now had been silent and still - sped up to a million beats per minute. She gasped and the air around her suddenly felt cold as it entered her lungs.

She knew that voice - and those footsteps... back in High School, she had never gotten tired of hearing them skid across court. Secret little moments spent hiding behind the gym doors after drama rehearsals, just to hear his voice - _What team?...Wildcats...!...Getcha head in the game...!_

No... It couldn't be.

Sharpay didn't move - didn't turn, didn't dare breathe just in case she had imagined it. Her only response was to clench her fingers even more tightly around the railing - so tightly that it hurt. ''Sharpay...?''

He was quieter now - the fear in his voice was audible.

''What... do you want... _Danforth_?'' she ground the words out slowly, almost tortuously, hesitating on the last part. His name rolled painfully of her tongue, burning itself into her throat.

''Long time no... see.'' she said dryly, determined not to look at him - at his beautiful puppy dog eyes. I wonder if he's finally done something with his beloved afro... The thought made a slight giggle rise in her throat, but she choked on it and it was gone as soon as it had come. The blonde trained her eyes steadily on the flashing police sirens below, trying desperately not to think about the broken man standing behind her.

''What are you doing? Do you have _any idea_ what you're doing?!'' he spat out, relieved to have gotten a coherent response from the girl.

''Oh... that's not a very nice... way... to... greet a-- an..._old friend_.'' said Sharpay in a far-off voice, her words ringing hollowly in the air as they left her lips. Her mind was going into overdrive - this was not what she had planned. Her sentences were strained - she sounded like she was having a very hard time keeping focus. And Chad knew this was definitely not a good sign.

''Sharpay,'' he began, knowing that he had to choose his words carefully. ''Think about this -- think about what you're giving up--''

At these words, something in Sharpay seemed to snap to action.

''What I'm giving up?'' A tiny, inaudible creak sounded as the metal she was clenching bent to her hold.

Finally, an emotion she understood and could control - anger. Fury, hatred and bitterness - the Ice Queen was no stranger to any of that.

Chad showing up had spun her entire plan out of control - why? Because he was a symbol of everything she had managed to leave behind. He was her past come back to haunt her - he was her one regret. And this, the Sharpay Evans did not know how to cope with.

But when he had tried to _deliberately remind_ her of it all - and have the balls to suggest that she miss it - that was just out of line.

''_What I'm giving up_?!''

Chad winced, recognizing the signs - he knew he had hit a nerve, and with Sharpay, this was never good. ''I didn't mean --'' he started to say, but the blonde cut him off.

''I know what you meant. And let me tell you this, Danforth - you have NO idea what you are talking about.'' there was silence as the agitated girl struggled to balance on her six inch heels, turning around to fix Chad with that icy glare she was so famous for, gripping the rail for dear life.

''You dare to think that I - Sharpay Juliette Anabella Evans - Drama Queen of East High, class of 08, would _give up_?!'' a shrill, hollow laugh sounded as Sharpay paused tp sneer. ''This was PLANNED. And I planned it all - down to the last second. I WANT this, Danforth.

I WANT to leave. Oh --'' Sharpay daintily stared at her knuckles which were now turning blue from all the force she was exerting, continuing in a much more subdued little voice.

''But I don't suppose you'd understand... you were always... perfect. You and your best friend - Troy Bolton. Oh you and Bolton always had it all - the perfect life and family -- Do you know about my family Chad? Do you wnat to know...?''

Chad gulped, knowing he should never have raised the subject, yet at the same time curious...

''My parents divorced when I was six because my mother had a drinking problem. I didn't understand back then - why I could never make a mother's day card again or run to her room when something made me cry... My father-... spent his entire life away from home... screwing a new slut every week... He sent us money - we didn't want money... Ryan and I never wanted what we were given... Money - funny how people think it can solve all of life's problems... It didn't.

I know what you all called me back in high school - Ice Queen. Well let me explain now, Chad... these are my last few moments - might as well explain... die with a clear conscience... I was used, Danforth. My friends wanted my things - not me. I figured that out soon enough - I was never stupid, Chad... I never had friends... rich girls never do...

And then after we graduated... I lost everything Chad. Even what little I had left, I lost it. My father died... Ry moved away... _oh Ryan_ -- I haven't thought about him in years... I wonder if he still remembers me--''

''Sharpay--''

''Yes, Ryan... we went bankrupt... I moved here... it took me years to get what I wanted - but I worked for it Chad. I've always worked for everything I had - you'd never have suspected that huh? Well I did... But now - I hate it. Broadway life and all. It's my past all over again... What's the point anymore...''

''There is a point!'' Chad argued hotly, stepping towards Sharpay. ''You're lying.'' he stated boldly.

Sharpay's mouth nearly dropped open. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits of brown. ''Lying? You think I'm making this up?! This... is not... a _game_, Danforth!''

''You missed something out - when you spoke of your past. There was more than that...''

''Oh?'' Sharpay's features changed as she pretended to think. ''Oh? I d-don't recall...'' there was a visible stutter in her voice as she struggled to pull herself together. _Shouldn't I have jumped by now?!_

''There was a boy. A boy that loved you... and you loved him back.''

''Love...?'' she sounded as if she had never heard that word before. ''Love...'' she whispered it to herself, testing it out as Chad continued to plough on, hoping to catch a glimpse of the Sharpay only he had once known.

''Yes, love. For a while, you were happy together... the drama queen and the basketball boy--'

''Two polar opposites with nothing common... you same to my musicals... and brought roses... and I -- I watched your games... every last boring one of them... just to have you dedicate that winning shot... to me... '' Sharpay smiled - the first real smile she had had in a long time as Chad led her through the familiar love story. They spoke in one voice, both reliving the day everything had ended. Somehow, it felt good to remember those old times... even the hard ones...

''Until that one day... when you showed up...and I was upstairs... with a razor in my hand and blood on the bathroom floor...'' a tear slid down the cold, pale cheek as the soft voice continued to recite on its own. ''And I wouldn't say... what had happened... you asked... and asked... and I said -- said... _I hate you_.''

Sharpay stopped suddenly with a tiny gasp and looked up at Chad - his face was inches away from hers now. ''I didn't tell you... I couldn't tell you... I'm sorry... I hated you then... you were so perfect...''

''Do you still hate me now?'' he asked, his warm breath sweet on her face.

Sharpay almost backed away, remembering just in time that there was nothing to back away into. She made a strange noise in her throat and looked down over her shoulder at the ground. It was a long way down... _What's he doing to me?! No! I can't give in! It's all not worth it...!_

''I don't know...'' she whispered, getting ready to let go of the railing.

Suddenly, she gave a tiny shriek as her foot slipped before time - in an instant, Chad lunged forward, his strong arms wrapping themselves around her tiny waist. A warm pair of lips crashed themselves against hers and Sharpay just had to give in.

She let go of the metal - her white hands had marks all over them as they tangled themselves in his wild afro - memories of heated make out sessions and stolen moments between periods back in high school bombarded Sharpay's brain.

She gave a strangled moan and clung onto Chad with dangerous passion, her lips parting against his as she kissed him with all the life left in her. Every single bit and fibre in her being was on fire - she had missed him so bloody much these past seven years - she had ached for him. She would have died for him too if he hadn't been here to save her.

''Chad...'' she gasped finally, realizing the position she was in. The tabloids are going to have a field day over this... she thought wryly. Chad pulled her over to safety in one swift movement, never even breaking the kiss.

Below them, scores of reporters were snapping pictures of the scene of the century - and Sharpay didn't even care. She was with Chad Danforth. She was safe in his arms...

''I've always loved you, Sharpay... even that day when you left me - when you made me leave you... I never forgot... I never wanted to...''

''Oh Chad...'' Sharpay pulled away and buried her face in his shirt, not caring about the mascara stains she was creating there. ''That was seven years ago... we were eighteen... I don't know... and I'm sorry - my father was -- oh, but I don't know...''

Chad lifted her face up to his gently. ''Look me in the eye and say that again.'' he challenged. Sharpay gasped for the second time that night as she stared into those loving eyes she had sent away all that time ago... she had been distraught over her father's death... she hadn't wanted anyone to know... she hadn't known the mistake she was making...

One look into those eyes - the care, concern and pure love in them made her melt. ''Who am I kidding, I love you, Chad.'' she said, leaping onto him in a fiery kiss, not wanting to be apart from him any longer. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and pulled him as close to herself as humanly possible.

He growled and crushed her waist towards him, lifting her up off the ground in his passion. They were glued together, not a crack showing between them.

''How did you find me...?'' she mumbled into the kiss as the thought struck her.

Chad pulled away to speak but Sharpay whimpered and clung onto him tighter, wanting to take the question back so he would not stop.

''You're all over the news, Pay. It's hard not to.''

Sharpay teared up when she heard him use that nickname. It was something no one had dared call her in a long time - seven years.

''But why now? You suddenly show up after all these years and save me - just when I've managed to forget...''

''Because I knew you didn't want to forget. Sharpay... _I_ didn't want to forget. I couldn't. I've been trying to get up the courage to see you again - never could do it... but when I see this - you, throwing all your chances away. I can't let you do it. You may hate me for it, but I just _can't_. _I love you_, Sharpay ''

There was silence as Chad's words hung in the air. Sharpay stared at him in astonishment, her eyes wide and her mouth a round 'o' of shock. ''Really?'' was all she could say, before Chad proved his point to her in another earth shattering kiss.

Her mind was spinning - he had finally said it. No one ever had... not even mom -- but now...

Someone actually loved her - someone loved the Ice Queen...

''Yes, Sharpay Juliette Anabell Evans, _really_.''

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Could be better? Well don't blame me - blame my overly imaginative mind -I came up with it while listening to Evanescence's Bring Me To Life. But it's not a songfic...**

**Think I should continue this? It's totally up to you guys! Pleeeeease review. ;)**

**Love, Ilii - aka Crystal-Fey**


End file.
